


Raising A Kid Together

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: springkink, F/F, Family, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Raising A Kid Together

Perhaps in some way, she already known it even though she was just now acknowledging it and if she had to guess that Setsuna may have already known.

Since she was the guardian of time, it wouldn't have surprised her if that was the case. If their enemies found about their arrangement in raising Hotaru together as a family, then they were all in danger.

Though raising a child such as young Hotaru, was hard work. Helping her to learn more about her senshi powers, how to control them and keeping them well hidden from her fellow age mates.

It was something that was enough to make her realize that raising a child was hard work even for three women such as themselves.


End file.
